


Blood in your Veins

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bittersweet, Conversations, Gen, Joker is Takashi Kido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “Evil doesn’t run in anyone’s veins.” Takashi’s words made Goro look at him with a furrowed brow. “At least, that’s what I like to believe.”





	Blood in your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Takashi Kido Time with thoughts abt Uncle Takahisa. Also I'm emo about Goro, bye

“Evil doesn’t run in anyone’s veins.” Takashi’s words made Goro look at him with a furrowed brow. “At least, that’s what I like to believe.”

“What makes you bring that up?” Goro was already on edge. He was sure Takashi and the other thieves knew what he was up to, but  _ how  _ much did they know? He knew better, but paranoia was eating at the back of his head.

“I dunno. I’ve just been… Thinking…” Takashi looked at his hands. “Haru’s father, Makoto’s sister… They didn’t start off evil, right?”

“...Right.”

“And their family’s actions, it doesn’t mean they’re bad people, right?” Takashi swallowed hard. “Right?”

Goro frowned, thoughts of the deeds he’d done, just to get revenge. “In the case of those two, you’re right… But I don’t believe that’s always the case.”

Takashi’s expression became pained. “...How do you know, then? If the evil runs in your veins?”

“Why does it even matter to you?” Goro couldn’t stop the question from coming out of his mouth. “Is your father a good for nothing?”

“No, no my papa is great…” Takashi shook his head, biting his lower lip. “But my… I-I don’t know, my uncle, you could call him? He did horrible things, and I…”

“You…?”

“I’m always afraid I’m more like him than I think.” His voice was quiet, eyes shut tight. “I fight against distorted desires, but what if I’m just as distorted, deep down?”

Goro shook his head, pushing down disgust and pain that bubbled in his chest. “Just looking at you, I know you’re not like that. You’re… A good person, deep down.” The kind of person Goro could never be.

Takashi opened his eyes wide, staring at Goro in silence for a moment. “You mean it?”

“I do.” And it made his stomach churn with jealousy.

“...Thanks.”


End file.
